Shy Little Artist
by cloaked-schemer-vi
Summary: Ventus goes shopping, and meets a lovely girl with beautiful blonde hair and a knack for art. (Gift for a friend)


_**A/N: Hello, , it's been a while. So I'm back with a Kingdom Hearts fanfic for a friend. I've KH ever since the series came out, but I've never written a fanfic I've been super-happy with, but this...I like this one enough to post it! I hope you enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

><p>"Okay. You've got three hours and fifty dollars. Make sure you don't spend all your money on food, Ven; remember what Dad said?"<p>

Ventus nodded to his sister, sighing, "'Money buys more than food,' yeah, I know! Can I go now?"

Aqua shook her head at her little brother, smirking, "Go on, then. Have fun."

Ventus ran off into the mall, maneuvering through throngs of shoppers, some alone, some couples, some in groups. However, he had his eyes on one place; the food court, of course. His sister and father said he couldn't spend _all_ the money on food; that meant he was allowed to spend at least twenty dollars on it, right? The line to his favourite place here was considerably long, however; perhaps he should come back later...

As he turned around, he collided with something pale and white. Ventus didn't see exactly what he had hit, but whatever it was spilled a number of brightly coloured art utensils, and at least two large sketchbooks. Ventus let out a shout as he hit the ground, butt-first, and had one of the sketchbooks fall onto his mess of golden spikes, dizzying him. Whatever, or more correctly, _who_ever, he had hit, let out her own squeal as she fell, dropping every bag she was holding, more pencils, crayons, and tubes of bright paint falling out and spreading across the floor.

"I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry!" The girl apologised over and over, trying to pick up all of her dropped items, "I should have looked where I was going! Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Ventus shook his head, rubbing a spot among his golden hair, "No, it's okay! I moved too fast – I need to learn to slow down."

The girl didn't look at Ventus, obviously embarrassed. He got onto his knees and helped pick up the dropped materials, as well as the sketchbooks, one of which was open and displayed a very-drawn portrait of a girl with red hair and blue eyes. Ventus looked at the drawing as he handed the notebook to the blonde, whose hands shook slightly.

"Did you draw this?" He asked, smiling.

"Y-yeah..."

Ventus's eyes widened, his mouth forming a wide 'O', "It's really, _really_ good!"

The blonde girl had swept her hair aside now, showing off a delicate face with eyes as blue as the girl in the picture's were. Her cheeks turned pink at the praise, and she smiled widely.

"Thank you so much!" She giggled softly.

Ventus grinned, standing up. He offered her a hand to help her, "I'm Ventus, but you can just call me Ven. What's your name?"

The girl took his hand, and used it to pull herself up from the floor, all of her art supplies tucked back into her bags, "My name is Naminé," she said. The two of them began to walk away from the food court, lunch forgotten.

"That's a nice name," Ventus commented as they walked slowly. Naminé took small steps, walking with her arms in front of her, hands clasped together, holding her bags between small, thin fingers, while Ventus took longer strides and swung his arms more, "D'you want some help carrying them? They look like they might be a little heavy..."

"Ahh...I can't make you carry my bags! That would be impolite!" Naminé objected, shaking her head, "I can carry them; I'll be okay...thank you though, for both the things you said."

"You sure? I don't mind!" Ventus offered cheerfully, "I'd love to help you out."

Naminé smiled, but shook her head again, "Thank you for offering...but I'd like to carry them myself," she gasped after she spoke, "I-I didn't mean to sound rude! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay! You don't have to apologise; if you want to carry your own bags that's fine with me!" Ventus said, "so, you like art a lot, huh? I can't draw very well...not much past stickfigures at least." He let out a small chuckle, which grew into a loud laugh, and Naminé joined in.

"Well...I do really love drawing. I have since I was little," Naminé told Ventus, appearing to be thinking to herself, "Hmmm...I might be able to teach you how to draw. I'm not great at teaching, but there's no harm in trying, right?"

"Aww, I'm sure you're a great teacher!" Ventus grinned, "I'd love to learn to draw; I really need it."

Naminé smiled back at him, "I'd love to teach you! So...we've talked about something I like. What do you like to do?" She asked curiously.

"Well..." Ventus chewed his lip, thinking about his all-time favourite activity, "I'm pretty good at fighting. Not fighting with real swords, don't worry! We fight using special made wooden swords. My dad, my sister, and her boyfriend all taught me; they're all great fighters. I want to be as great as them one day!"

Naminé gasped, smiling, "Wow; that's so interesting! My cousin's boyfriend, Sora, and his friend like to fight too. I like to draw them while they spar sometimes."

"Cool!" Ventus grinned, "Can I see one of those drawings, if you have them here?"

The blonde girl nodded, and pulled out the same sketchbook from earlier. She flipped through the pages, which contained mostly portraits, with occasional group shots, until she found a pencil sketch of a boy with spikey brown hair running at a taller figure with silver locks, both holding wooden swords in their own ways. Ventus stopped to look at the drawing properly, staring at the work with awe.

"This is amazing..." he whispered, "You're such a great artist, Naminé. You're like...like DaVinci or something! Or even better!"

"Oh!" Naminé looked flustered at the comment, what looked like happy tears forming in her ocean-blue eyes, "I-I'm not that good!"

"Yeah, you are! Can we sit down? I want to see even more of your drawings!"

Naminé nodded, and the two found a quiet spot at the front of the mall to sit and look through the two full sketchbooks that the blonde girl had with her. She gave explanations for every picture; "That's my cousin, Kairi, on her first date", "Sora asked me to draw the moment he finally beat his friend, Riku in a fight", "I don't know why I drew that one...Zexion just looks so interesting when he reads", and various other things. Ventus listened to every word she said, and nodding and asking more about each picture when Naminé only said a few words, but not forcing her to say anything more than she wanted. The two of them continued talking about Naminé's artwork, as well as other things, for hours, until a blue-haired woman and a man with brown hair walked towards them.

"Hi, Aqua! Hey, Terra!" Ventus waved, "Naminé, this is my sister and her boyfriend. Aqua, Terra, this is Naminé!"

Naminé waved, but didn't say anything to the strangers. Aqua and Terra both smiled at her, before looking at Ventus.

"It's time to go, Ven," Aqua told him, "Actually, it was time half an hour ago; Terra and I looked for you for ages."

"Huh? Really?" Ventus asked, looking confused, "I didn't realise we'd been talking for so long... Naminé! Have you got a phone or something? I want to see you again soon!"

The blonde girl nodded, and the two teens exchanged numbers before saying their goodbyes to each other. Ventus hugged Naminé tightly before he left, waving until they got to the car.

"Look like Ven's got a crush," Terra teased as they began to drive away from the mall. Ventus reached into the front seat and punched his sister's boyfriend on the shoulder.

"Shut up, Terra."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Soooo! My first KH fanfic on this website, what do you think? ^^ I wrote this for lovelysora on Tumblr, one of my friends and all-time favourite blogs, so if you have a Tumblr, go follow Alex, okay!**_

_**See you next time! ^_^**_


End file.
